Pallas Athena
Pallas Athena (パラスアテナ) is a recurring demon in the series. History Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, philosophy, justice, law, mathematics, strength, arts, crafts, skill and reason. She represents just decisions and strategic warfare and is the only goddess allowed to carry Zeus' thunderbolts. She led battles as the disciplined, strategic side of war, in contrast to her brother Ares, the patron of violence, bloodlust and slaughter. She was depicted crowned, with a crested helm, armed with a shield and spear. She is commonly shown accompanied by her sacred animal, the owl. She is the virgin patron of Athens, which was named in honor of her (the Parthenon, which overlooks the city, was a temple the Athenians dedicated to her.) The Greeks especially also associate the olive with her, as she won a contest to decide who would be the patron god or goddess of what would become Athens when she planted an olive tree as a gift to the city.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Utimax: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Lord of Vermillion Re: 2: Cameo Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Pallas Athena appears as support to Thor when he acts as boss in Celu Tower's gold instance and also as a gatekeeper to Ares' floor in the Steven instance. Players can obtain the ability to fuse her by recording at least 90 demons in their compendium. She can be fused in a special fusion of a Throne, a Sati, and a Valkyrie. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Pallas Athena is the highest leveled Persona of the Justice Arcana. In order to create her, the player must fuse Scylla and Arachne together with the totem Olive Accessory, which is dropped by Fafnir. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX rank, Pallas Athena produces a Caesar Armor, the strongest body armor in the game. ''Persona 3'' Athena is Aigis' ultimate Persona in Persona 3. She is a well-balanced and versatile Persona whose real potential lies in her exceptionally high Endurance and her plethora of supportive spells, though she is also highly capable of offense whenever needed. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Pallas Athena returns as Aigis' Persona in Persona 4 Arena. Athena, along with Sukuna-Hikona and Thanatos, are the only Personas that can use Megido skills. However, like Yu Narukami and Izanagi, Aigis is limited to Athena and cannot change Personas during fights, save for her Instant Kill. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Pallas Athena is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Makoto Sako before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' As an allusion to Makoto's Fate Events in the original game, Pallas Athena makes its appearance in The Animation, under the ownership of Makoto herself. The demon became available to Makoto after Fumi Kanno upgraded their cell phones to summon demons under Nicaea. Makoto first summons Pallas Athena in a battle against Benetnasch, where it dealt major damage to its full body by impaling it in multiple areas with an unknown attack. However, she, along with the other Tamers' demons, was forced back to her owner's cell phone when Benetnasch utilized its demon-revoking frequency waves. It along with everyone else demon goes to Hibiki in episode 13. it was fused with Suzaku to make Metatron. ''Lord of Vermilion Re: 2'' Athena appears alongside Izanagi, Thanatos and Messiah as one of the Personas featured in Lord of Vermillion Re: 2, once again serving as one of Aigis' Personas. She uses Orgia Mode as her skill, which increases Aigis' stats temporarily and enables her to use Heavenly Spear as her main offensive ability. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Makarakarn |Skill2 = Mortal Jihad |Skill3 = Chakra Walk |D-Skill1 = Tetrakarn |D-Skill2 = Void Phys |D-Skill3 = None |Password = XGU4AQE#uQfk7ugA YegAne#5sefOYeer }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Makarakarn |Effect1 = Repels non-ailment magic attacks for one turn, one attack per ally |Cost1 = 50 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Mortal Jihad |Effect2 = Heavy Physical damage to a single enemy, has a high critical rate/low hit rate |Cost2 = 13 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Chakra Walk |Effect3 = Recovers some MP while walking, inactive when in the stock |Cost3 = N/A |Level3 = 53 |Specialfusion = }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |RN= - |SK= - |TH= - |HV= |FI= - |WT= - |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= Greek goddess of wisdom, war and weaving. The favorite among Zeus' children. |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Pallas Athena can mutate into Futsuno Mitama. |Skill1= Zandyne |Effect1= Deal high Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill3= Ziodyne |Effect3= Deal high Elec damage to one enemy. May shock. |Skill4= Tarukaja |Effect4= Increase one ally's physical attack. |Skill6= Tetrakarn |Effect6= Reflect one physical attack for one ally. |Skill8= Deathbound |Effect8= Deal high Sword damage to all enemies. |SkillM= Bright Judgement |EffectM= Deal high Light damage to all enemies. May instantly kill. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In Persona 3, Athena holds her traditional shield reflecting the head of Medusa. This shield is known as the "Aegis of Athena." **One of Kanji Tatsumi's weapons is a shield called the Aegis Shield, whose coloration and design greatly resembles that of Athena's signature revolving shield in Persona 3, though it no longer bears the head of Medusa. It also gives Kanji a very significant boost in Endurance (+10), possibly referencing Athena as having the best Endurance among the character-specific Personas in Persona 3, besting even those in Persona 4 as well. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons